muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bob Payne
Telly? This article lists Payne as a performer for Telly Monster, but the Telly article doesn't mention him. Is this a mistake? -- Danny (talk) 16:37, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Check out Telly's talk page. Austin added that info. -- MuppetDude 17:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::It looks like I said I'd add a performer history section to the Telly article, but I guess I was waiting for more details from Austin. So, he did perform him, we just don't know when. —Scott (talk) 18:16, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, that's odd. I'm going to post on the Telly page, because it looks like there's a bigger question involved... -- Danny (talk) 18:36, October 19, 2009 (UTC) A picture? This guy seems to have done enough for the Muppets that he really ought to have a photo on his page. Anyone able to help me out? Garrettk41 00:41, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :I doubt it. Garrett, as I tried to explain on your talk page awhile back, pictures aren't determined by what people have done, but whether images are available. In this case, Payne has yet to be interviewed in a documentary, never acted on-camera outside the Muppets, and doesn't appear in any of the reference books. So for the time being, unless someone surfaces who personally worked with Payne and has a photo, or some new documentary or book comes out which includes such an image, there's nothing we can do. IMDb notes that a "Bob Payne" appeared in a few Mister Rogers' Neighborhood episodes in the 1970s, but given logistics and other factors, it's unlikely to be the same person (unless anyone ever finds those episodes to check). Of Muppets and Men might have an obscured shot of his shoulders or a portion of head or somethimg while working puppets (I don't have the book to check), but that's about the best we can hope for; as far as I can recall, it certainly didn't have any clear shots. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:55, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::I see. What a shame. Looks like Bob Payne is the Leon Redbone of the Muppets, if you get my meaning. Yes IMDb says that he and the Bob Payne who appeared on Mr. Rogers are one and the same, but that site has made mistakes before, so you never know. But if you ever do happen to find an accurate picture of him, don't hesitate to post it. Garrettk41 02:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Oddly, I finally stumbled on a PDF file recounting a 2006 event, with a picture of Payne (sideview) with Jane Henson. It's up now. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:35, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I think the Bob Payne on Mister Rogers' Neighborhood is the same Bob Payne. He appears in episodes 1346 and 1347, when Rogers visits Bob Brown's Marionette Theater. I haven't seen these episodes and am only judging from the small screen grabs on the Neighborhood Archive website, but it seems there are several puppeteers at the marionette theatre location. That he would be appearing on MRN as a puppeteer seems to strongly suggest it's the same Bob Payne. Galenfott (talk) 07:09, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::I just uploaded a photo of Bob Payne from "Mister Rogers' Neighborhood" episode 1346. This photo is courtesy of Tim Lybarger, whose Mister Rogers' website ( http://www.neighborhoodarchive.com ) is fantastic. Payne is pictured here in 1974 as a member of Bob Brown's marionette troupe. (I read elsewhere that he was a puppeteer and designer with the troupe.) The troupe has been based in Washington DC since 1967, and of course "Sam and Friends" was shot there as well. While there are obvious physical differences (it was the shaggy mid-70s), I think the trim build and prominent smiling front teeth are the same as the 1958 and 2006 photos. Plus he's a DC-based puppeteer named "Bob Payne"...gotta be the same guy. I don't know if this would be out of place on the Muppet Wiki or not though; I'll leave that for you guys to decide. Galenfott (talk) 03:30, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::No, as long as it's relevant, we can find a place for it either here or on the Mister Rogers show page, or both (I was just reluctant before without someone actually watching the episodes or having visual evidence). Good catch, Galen! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:32, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Performances This page says that Bob Payne performed in episodes 511 and 523 of The Muppet Show, and mentions specific roles. I have both of those episodes and haven't seen his name in the credits. Am I right in assuming that either Of Muppets and Men has behind-the-scenes footage of him performing those roles, or the book of the same name has photos of him performing those characters? --Minor muppetz 02:52, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :Yes, the book specifies his participation in both episodes, in text and photos. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:57, 18 August 2007 (UTC)